


Post-Akuma Comfort

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: Fluff Month 2018 [27]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Determination, Episode: s01 Horrificator, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, Ivan Comforts Mylene, Miraculous Fluff Month, Miraculous Fluff Month 2018, Mylene is determined to stop Hawk Moth, Post Horrificator, Post-akuma comfort, Support Group, fluff month, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Mylene never imagined succumbing to the allure of Hawk Moth yet she became Horrificator after a particularly nasty clash with Chloe, the class bully. Now, Ladybug and Chat Noir have brought her back and she's struggling. At least, she has someone close who understands what she's gone through and is willing to help and comfort her.





	Post-Akuma Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27 of Fluff Month. Prompt: Post-Akuma Comfort.

Coming back to herself, she fought the wave of dizziness as the magic washed from her body. Her memory refused to cooperate as she tried to recall what had happened since entering the bathroom. She remembered Chloe saying something nasty to her, something about being the biggest scaredy cat. She recalled trying to calm herself. Then?

Nothing.

Huh?

Why couldn't she remember anything? Why did her mind wipe out most of the afternoon? Had she been hit by an akuma while she'd been in the bathroom? But then, how did she end up in the school's basement?

Nothing made sense.

"Mylene?" Ivan's voice called out to her, worried yet soothing as he knelt over her.

Shaking her head again to clear it, she glanced up at her friend (well, maybe-more-than-a-friend friend), seeing the worry in his eyes. 

"What happened, Ivan? I can't remember anything." Tears threatened as she continued to stare into his eyes, seeing the worry shift into a sadness she hadn't seen in a long time. Not since Stoneheart when he'd come to realize he'd terrorized Paris because he'd been akumatized. He hadn't been able to remember much, either. "Please, no. It's not true. I didn't-I couldn't."

She choked as tears ran down her cheeks. 

He pulled her into a tight hug, content to hold her for as long as she needed. 

It took several minutes for the tears to slow and eventually cease, her body weary from the emotional toll those tears had taken.

"Let's get you home. I have something to show you tomorrow." He tugged her gently into a stand, a few of their friends still lingering nearby, waiting to help in any way they could.

Determined to be brave for once, she gently pushed him away, her eyes narrowing with that determination, that inner fire she possessed yet rarely let show through. "No, show me now."

Ivan glanced down and eventually nodded, seemingly satisfied with her renewed energy. He motioned for those same friends to follow, taking the lead into the courtyard and away from the darkness of the basement. He continued to lead them through the front doors of the school and toward the park across the street. He didn't stop until he found a secluded area, plopping onto the soft grass and motioning for everyone to do the same.

Mylene remained standing as she witnessed their friends doing as he silently asked, amazed at the command he held. She hadn't seen this side of him before. Frankly, she liked it. She liked it a lot.

When she took her seat next to him, his hand came to rest on her shoulder, kneading the tensed muscles of her neck. In his quiet voice, he began speaking. "Our numbers are sadly growing, Mylene. Hawk Moth has used every one of us here for whatever purpose to gain that jewelry. Some of us remember what's happened; others haven't. We formed this group to help those newest to the sensation of becoming an akuma victim. We're here for you, Mylene. We always will be."

She could feel tears threatening to return as she gazed into his eyes, seeing the sincerity there. 

She made out murmurs of agreement from their friends as they sat around them, their soft words meaning more to her than she could ever hope to convey.

They might not know what the future would hold for new victims, but they'd be there for them. She'd make sure she was with these amazing people around her when the time came. She wasn't about to let her time as Horrificator ruin her outlook on who she was or who she wanted to be. 

She wouldn't let Hawk Moth win.

Nestling into Ivan's arms later that evening, she renewed that vow as she listened to the memories he'd begun recovering from his time as Stoneheart, her heart breaking for her gentle giant.

No, Hawk Moth wouldn't win. 

She believed in Ladybug and Chat Noir to ensure that he didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
